let us share our secret
by kyura fujoshi05
Summary: shiper blue adalah sebuah klub yang bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan cintamu. eunhyuk yang ingin meyatakan cinta pada seniornya meminta bantuan anggota klub shiper blue. tetapi, ternyata ramuan cinta yang di buat anggota klub itu mlah membuat euhyuk punya telinga dan ekor seperti kucing! demi mnutupi kjadian ini anggota shiper blu mngutus seorang anggtota untuk menjaga eunhyuk


**chapter 2**

**main pair: haehyuk (donghae x eunhyuk)** kyumin, sibum, yewook

**genre: boys x boys**

**rate: k**

"APA yang terjadi padaku...?"

ujar eunhyuk heran dan menatap ekor yang keluar dari bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan horor.

"hua... apa ini?! andwe.. hua.." teriak eunhyuk panik dan memukul bokongnya sendiri yang mengeluarkan ekor tersebut.

"kita terlambat..." ujar namja tampan bertubuh atletis bernama choi siwon tersebut menatap prihatin pada eunhyuk yang berusaha menarik ekor yang keluar dari tubuhnya tersebut.

"kim bum hyung meninggalkan anime cube nya sembarangan sih" ujar namja tampan mirip ikan badut alias lee donghae tersebut

"ceroboh" cibir namja berambut ikal dengan ekspresi wajah datar masa bodohnya

"mianhae aku tidak sengaja.." jawab namja yang tadi di panggil kim bum oleh donghae

anime cube? apa itu pikir eunhyuk dalam hati bingung tidak mengerti maksud namja namja tampan di depannya tersebut minus sungmin dan juga kim bum

sungmin yang melihat ekspresi wajah eunhyuk seolah apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh eunhyuk dan menghelang napas berat

"hah.. premen yang tadi kami berikan padamu itu. premen itu mengandung elemen yang diekstralasikan dari spesies hewan" jelas sungmin yang dapat di tebak penjelasan sungmin barusan tidak di mengerti eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk terdiam untuk mencerna apa maksud sungmin barusan namun nihil eunhyuk tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sungmin maksud.

"spesies? elemen?" ulang eunhyuk dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya.

eunhyuk yang berniat menanyakan apa maksud sungmin bermaksud untuk menanyakannya sebelum sebuah suara bass yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bosan ke arah eunhyuk,

"singkatnya kalau kau memakan anime cube itu kau akan menjadi hewan seperti sekarang... miauww" goda namja berambut ikal bernama cho kyuhyun tersebut dan menunjuk eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. eunhyuk yang mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun shyok dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa sehingga diam dengan wajah pucah..

"beraninya kalian membuat obat semacam itu! cepat kembalikan aku seperti semula" teriak eunhyuk dan menunjuk kelima namja di hadapannya dengan tangan gemetar

"itu hasil dari ke ingin tauan kami" ujar siwon bangga dan membuat eunhyuk semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal,

"aku tidak bisa keluar dengan rupa seperti ini bagaimana.." ujar eunhyuk panik dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut denyut.

"ah.. itu sebenarnya kami tidak punya penawarnya" ujar kyuhyun santai membuat eunhyuk semakin panik dan membelalakan matanya

"MWO?!" teriak eunhyuk saking paniknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai

"lebih tepatnya kami belim membuatnya" tambah kim bum bermaksud membuat eunhyuk tenang. "kalo begitu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar eunhyuk sedih dan mulai terisak membuat siwon dan juga sungmin panik karna isakan eunhyuk

"ah.. kamu tenang saja! kamu akan di jaga oleh anjing penjaga terbaik di klub kami benarkan siwon hyung" ujar sungmin dan menatap siwon yang di balas anggukan setuju..

_**EUNHYUK**_ POV

"gomawo jaketnya.." ucapku tulus pada namja di depanku karna memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi telinga kucingku. sedangkan untuk ekornya itu juga sudah di urus jadi tidak mungkin ketauan

"oh iya ak.."

"berisik" ujar namja di depanku dengan ketus dan menatapku datar, dari awal juga sudah kuduga kalo namja bernama lee donghae tersebut memang menyebalkan lebih baik aku jangan dekat dekat dengannya pikirku.

"jaketnya ku cuci dulu, nanti aku kembalikan setelah penawarnya jadi, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne anyeong"pamitku hendak kabur dari namja menyebalkan so cool bernama lee donghae tersebut

"kamu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu eoh"

"eh.. aku memang mau pulang waeyo donghae si" tanyaku heran dengan pertanya yang di ajukannya barusan

"bagaimana kalo keluarga mu tau" apa katanya keluarga kata kata itu entah kenapa membuat ku sedih keluarga

"gwaenchana.. mereka jarang ada di rumah jadi tidak mungkin tau" dan tidak mungkin mereka menghawatirkan ku kalopun mereka tau tambahku dalam hati sedih mengingatkedua orang tua ku

"begitu ya.. kalo begitu kita ke rumahku saja, akan lebih aman untukmu" mwo.. apa apaan namja ini seenaknya saja memutuskan aku tinggal di mana aishh dasar menyebalkan

"eh.. itu tidak usah donghae ah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" tolak ku berusaha sehalus mungkin

"justru kalo kau tinggal sendiri itu malah tambah meerepotkan ku" aiss jawaban apa itu kenapa ketus sekali dan kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu err aku benar benar takut.. baiklah hyukkie cari aman saja

"ba.. baiklah aku akan ikut ke rumahmu donghae ah" gumaku dan tidak berani menatp wajah kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berjalan di depanku. ya tuhan semoga aku selamat di tempat namja ini..

_**eunhyuk pov**_** end**

saat ini eunhyuk dan juga donghae tengah berdiri di sebuah pintu apartemen di kawasan incheon, donghae memasukan beberapa angka untk membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan segera masuk saat pintu sudah terbuka

"ayo masuk.." pinta donghae dan menutup pintunya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan di ikuti eunhyuk dari belakang

"selamat datang" ujar empat orang namja yang tengah duduk santai di depan sebuah tv dan menyapa eunhyuk dan juga donghae

"kami sudah menunggumu!" ujar sungmin dan tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk di ikuti anggukan dari ke ketiga namja lain yaitu siwon, kim bum dan juga yesung minus kyuhyun yang asik bermain psp

"kenapa mereka semua ada di sini" tanya eunhyuk heran dan menatap donghae meminta penjelasan

"kami semua tinggal bersama waeyo? apa ada yang salah"jawab donghae

"jangan khawatir , masih ada kamur untuk mu" jelas siwon dan tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk

"aku pulang saja" guma eunhyuk dan membelakangi donghae dan membuat ke lima namja tersebut heran dengan sikap eunhyuk.

saat akan mendekati pintu tiba tiba saja sebuah bantal yang lumayan besar mendarat tepat di atas kepala eunhyuk sehingga membuat eunhyuk kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"kya,," jerit eunhyuk dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat terkena pukulan mendadak

"yak donghae ah kenapa kau lempar eunhyuk dengan bantal itu aiss.." tanya sugmin dn membantu eunhyuk berdiri "gwaenchana hyukkie?"

tanya sungmin khawatir yang di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk dan menatap donghae sebal dan langsung menunduk saat melihat donghae menatapnya balik seolah berkata _kalo kau pergi akan ku bunuh kau_

"makanan siapp... yeorubu" teriak seorang namja mungil dengan suara cempreng miliknya dan menatap heran ke arah eunhyuk

"eh kau lee hyukjae yang jadi siluman kucing itu ya" ujar namja tersebut dan tersenyum ramah ke arah eunhyuk yang di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk

"ne anyong haseo lee hyukjae imnida senang bertemu dengan anda" ujar eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya se sopan mungkin

"aku kim reywook tapi kau bisa memanggilku wookie seperti hyung ku yang lain" jelas reywook

"sudahlah ayo kita makan aku lapar"guma kyuhyun dan pergi ke arah dapur di ikuti sungmin, siwon dan juga yang lain.. eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya menundukan wajahnya karna tidak berani enatap donghae maupun yang lainnya.

"mari kita mulai" teriak yesung semangat di ikuti anggukan oleh yang lain, sedangkan eunhyuk masih tetap berdiri menatap ke akraban ke enam namja yang tengah berebut makanan tersebut

"aku makan sendiri saja" dan berbalik berniat meninggalkan ke enam namja tersebut sebelum seseorang yang menarik ekornya sehingga terjatuh ke belakan dan menatap donghae sebal karna sudah menarik ekornya sembarangan

"kau mau kemana? makan itu harus bersama sama baru terasa enak" bentak donghae dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah eunhyuk yag di ikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lainny

matahari pagi telah terbit dan menyinari setiap bangunan megah di daerah seoul korea selatan tersebut, cahaya matahari masuk menerobos ke dalam kamar yang semalam di tiduri nya di apartemen milik ke enam namja lain yang juga tidur di apartemen tersebut.

dengan malas eunhyuk membuka matanya dan mengerejap mengerejapkan matanya, eunhyuk mengganti posisinya dan duduk di kasur miliknya ekor eunhyuk bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri dengan lambat.

dengan malas eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya

cklek #anggap aja suara pintu hehehe... suara pint kamar eunhyuk dan menampilkan sosok eunhyuk yang baru bangun tidur dan langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar mandi cklek

"KYAAAAAAA..." teriak eunhyuk dan berlari ke arah sebuah pintu dan memukulnya dengan sangat keras brakk.. brakk.. brak.. suara pintu yang di tendang eunhyuk menyebabkan sang punya kamar keluar dengan wajah di tekuk karna acara tidurnya terganggu.

"waeyo hyukk.." ujar sang pemilik kamar terhenti sat tiba tiba eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja tidurnya dan menatap tajam ke arah donghae membuat donghae merinding melihat eunhyuk seperti alien tersesat

"kau anjing penjagaku kan kalo begitu cepat bantu aku.. hae" ujar eunhyuk panik dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir donghae saat mendengar panggilan eunhyuk barusan untuknya

"ne, tapi lepaskan dulu pegangan mu di leherku aku tidak bisa bernapas" jawab donghae yang mendapat hadiah daetgler dari eunhyuk

"ah.. baiklah baiklah.. apa yang bisa ku bantu" ujar donghae pasrah karna masih agak mengantuk sebenarnya

"ii..itu..di kamar mandi" tunjuk eunhyuk ke arah kamar mandi dan menuntun donghae untuk mendekat, eunhyuk lebih memilih bersembunyi di belakang donghae dan semakin mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja donghae sehingga membuat donghae sulit bernapas..

"ayo cepat hae.. usir dia" perintah eunhyuk dan mendorong donghae sehingga hampir terjatuh karna di dorong terus oleh eunhyuk

"ne hyukkie sebentar,, " jawab donghae dan melihat ke dalam kamar mani yang tidak ada siapapun ke cuali peralatan mandi dan seekor binatang kecil berwarna coklat, alis donghae bertaut heran apa yang di maksud eunhyuk itu binatang itu guma donghae dalam hati

"hyukkie apa maksud mu aku harus mengusir kecoa itu?" tanya donghae dengan raut wajah tidak percaya menatap eunhyuk masih bersembunyi di belakang punggung donghae dengan ekor yang bergerak gerak

"kyaaa.. jangan sebut,, jangan sebut jijik cepat buang.." teriak eunhyuk dan menjambak rambut donghae, dan membuat donghae meringis ke sakitan.. karna tidak mau lama menunggu donghae unhyuk langsung melepas sendal yang di pake donghae dengan paksa dan memukul kecoa tersebut sampai gepeng dan menempel di sendal donghae lalu melemparnya ke arah donghae

"yak knapa pakai sandal ku..." teriak donghae dan mendapat pelototan dari eunhyuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya

"aishh... dasar menyusahkan.." guma donghae dan menendang sadal yang tadi di gunakan eunhyuk untuk membunuh kecoa tersebut..

setelah 15menit eunhyuk mandi dan langsung mengambil handuknya yang di simpannya di atas meja di dekat cermin

"ehh.. kenapa handuknya kecil sekali,, omo aku salah bawa handuk ottoke" guma eunhyuk dan menatap ke arah pintu lalu dengan perlahan lahan membuka pintu nya dan sedikit melongokan badannya dan melihat donghae yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa..

"untung dia sedang tidur... ayo tidur terus" bisik eunhyuk dan mengendap ngendap keluar kamar mandi

"eungg.." guma donghae membuat eunhyuk panik dan berniat berlari sebelum kakinya tersandung karna bantal kemarin yang di lempar oleh donghae burkk badan eunhyuk terjatuh "aishh... appo..." rintih eunhyuk mencoba terbangun

"apa.." guma donghae terhenti dan matanya membulat dengan wajah semerah tomat karna melihat dua gundukan mulus eunhyuk di depannya dengan kilat eunhyuk membalik badannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat..

ahh kelihat.. kelihatan.. mati aku guma eunhyuk dalam hati dan menatap horor donghae yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya

"kalo mau ngerayu pake cara yang lebih genit dong hyukkie chagi" goda donghae dan menyeringai ke arah eunhyuk

TBC

huaa.. mian kalo ceritanya bikin pusing maklum saya masih belajar dan makasih buat yang sudah review walaupun cuman 3 orang gak papa deh hehehehehehehe mian saya gak bisa bales riview nya tapi mudah mudahan kalian suka gomawo

akhir kata tolong bantuan RIVIEW nya


End file.
